Broken Hearts
by Kisara Hamagasaki
Summary: Fic en parallèle à "The amnesic Beauty" . Nous suivons Rumple et Emma dans leur quête à New York à la recherche de Baelfire. Mésaventures, découvertes et secrets de famille sont à l'honneur. "Il était à la recherche de son fils et c'est toute une famille qu'il va retrouver…"
1. Prologue

**Hello dearies,**

**Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans cette nouvelle fiction qui se déroule en parallèle à « The amnesic Beauty ». Vous découvrirez tout ce qui se passera entre Rumplestiltskin et Emma durant leur voyage à New York. Je développerai aussi certains passages qui n'apparaissent que brièvement dans l'autre fiction.**

**Je vous mets déjà ce prologue en « avant-première » et continuerai dès que j'aurai terminé l'écriture de « The amnesic Beauty », ce qui ne prendra pas longtemps car il me reste seulement un ou deux chapitres à écrire avant d'y mettre le point final.**

**En attendant, j'espère ce que début vous plaira et que vous serez nombreux à la lire.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Prologue**

Dévasté, Rumplestiltskin retourna dans sa boutique et ferma la porte à clé. Il revenait de l'hôpital, ses mains tremblaient encore et l'emplacement de son cœur lui faisait mal. Belle, sa douce Belle avait perdu sa mémoire à jamais. Elle était devenue méconnaissable. Elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle qu'il avait connue. Il la voyait encore, leur petite tasse voler dans les airs et se briser contre le mur. En la brisant, c'était son cœur lui-même qu'elle venait de briser.

Tout ça, c'était la faute de Crochet. Sans lui, Belle serait restée elle-même. À chaque seconde qui s'écoulait, il avait envie de torturer le pirate, le saigner à petit feu jusqu'à ce qu'il le supplie de l'achever, ce qu'il ne ferait évidemment pas. C'était la deuxième femme qu'il lui prenait. C'était celle de trop. Le Ténébreux tenta de se ressaisir et prit son talisman, l'écharpe de son fils. Belle s'était battue pour lui, pour lui permettre de retrouver Bae. Il ne devait pas laisser vain cet acte de courage.

_C'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu_, pensa-t-il.

Le mage noir se dirigea vers le présent de Cora. Il ouvrit la boîte et découvrit un globe de verre opaque. Il connaissait parfaitement le fonctionnement de cet objet. Rumple se piqua le doigt sur l'aiguille au sommet et fit tomber une goutte de sang sur la sphère. Des volutes de fumée rouge apparurent alors jusqu'à former les différents continents de la Terre. Le mage noir ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une petite joie : son fils était bel et bien dans ce monde. Il était au bon endroit… et plus proche qu'il n'y paraissait. Le point lumineux indiquait la position de Baelfire en Amérique, et plus précisément dans la ville de New York. Il se concentra pour connaître l'endroit exact. Fouiller toute la ville lui prendrait des années et en plus, il en avait fait l'amer expérience face à Crochet, il ne pouvait user de la magie qu'uniquement dans la limite de Storybrooke. De fait, sa potion de détection ou tout autre sort de localisation était inutilisable.

Une fois sa position relevée, il se rendit chez la personne qu'il avait choisie pour retrouver son fils. Emma Swan. Il l'avait constaté l'année dernière, elle était douée pour retrouver les personnes disparues. Rumple décida de prendre sa voiture même si l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec ses parents, et maintenant Henry, n'était pas très loin. Il voulait faire les choses rapidement car plus il restait ici, plus il avait la possibilité de faire des choses qui pourraient lui attirer des ennuis, comme tuer un certain pirate.

Quand il frappa à l'appartement numéro trois, Rumplestiltskin ne prit même pas la peine d'attendre que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir et découvrit toute la petite famille regroupée devant un petit déjeuner. Les voir se comporter aussi normalement après la nuit dernière lui serra la gorge. Comment faisaient-ils pour ne pas y penser ? Il y avait Belle qui se trouvait à l'hôpital avec un étranger sorti de nulle part et l'homme qui l'avait blessée sans aucune protection et ils agissaient comme si c'était une journée tout à fait banale qui commençait.

- Gold, dit Emma en s'avançant. On a tous eu une longue journée.

Emma était la seule dans cette ville à encore l'appeler ainsi depuis que la malédiction était levée. Il fit mine de ne pas s'en formaliser comme à chaque fois et, n'aimant pas tourner autour du pot quand il était pressé, il se passa des formules de politesses.

- Vous vous souvenez de cette faveur que vous me devez, Mlle Swan ?

- Oui.

- Je viens réclamer mon dû.

- Ce n'est pas… une bonne…, commença-t-elle.

Le prince charmant, qui jusque-là était resté en retrait, s'avança vers sa fille, prêt à intervenir en cas de besoin et suivi par Henry.

- Vous devez honorer notre accord, n'est-ce pas ? Je dois retrouver quelqu'un, donc nous partons aujourd'hui. Faites votre valise.

- Partir, demanda Blanche Neige.

- Où ça, surenchérit le gamin.

- Trouver quelqu'un ? Qui, demanda Emma.

- Mon fils… et cela doit être aujourd'hui parce que chaque minute ici est une minute plus proche du moment où je vais tuer Crochet. Alors, ce serait mieux pour tout le monde si je pars… et vous, vous allez venir avec moi.

Le mage noir savait que les choses présentées ainsi, la shérif ne la contredirait pas et ses parents le connaissaient suffisamment bien pour savoir ce qu'on encourait quand on se dérobait au contrat. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à éclaircir un dernier point alors il ajouta :

- Nous avons une longue histoire, donc sachez ceci, et sachez que c'est vrai : si un quelconque mal est fait à Belle quand je serai parti, je vous tuerai tous. Je vous vois à midi.

Sur ce, il quitta l'appartement, laissant la petite famille royale et sa sauveuse se préparer.

Ceci étant fait, il rentra chez lui préparer lui aussi un sac de voyage. Quand il passa la porte d'entrée, Rumple sentit tout d'un coup un grand vide dans la maison. Il ne connaissait que trop bien cette émotion, il l'avait ressentie déjà trois fois, les trois fois où il a perdu Belle. La première était quand il l'avait chassée de son château, la deuxième quand il avait appris sa mort et la troisième fois quand elle avait décidé de le quitter après lui avoir trop dissimulé ses projets. Rumple sentait alors que sa maison était terne et sans vie. Il lui manquait la petite énergie que lui apportait Belle. À chaque fois qu'elle venait chez lui, tout semblait s'animer joyeusement comme si la demeure elle-même était heureuse de son retour.

En silence, il monta l'escalier jusqu'au premier pour arriver dans sa chambre. Il décida de prendre que le strict minimum : des vêtements, son passeport et les billets d'avions qu'il venait de réserver. Après cela, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait demandé à Emma de le rejoindre à midi mais il avait bien trois bonnes heures à patienter.

Il retourna alors dans le salon, espérant qu'un petit verre l'aiderait à passer le temps plus vite. Il se versa un verre de cognac et en but une gorgée. En temps normal, il ne buvait que très peu et seulement pour certaines occasions spéciales. Cette fois, il buvait pour faire sortir Belle de son esprit.

_- Rumple…_

C'était la voix de Belle qu'il entendait. Il pouvait presque la voir assise dans le fauteuil en face de lui, examinant avec curiosité une petite lampe, cherchant comment cela fonctionnait avant de se tourner vers lui et de lui sourire.

D'un geste rapide, le mage noir abattit sa canne sur la lampe et la brisa d'un coup. La respiration haletante, il observa l'objet. Brisée, ce n'était désormais plus qu'une simple lampe.

_- Rumple…_

_- Rumple…_

_- Rumple…_

_- Rumple…_

C'est un véritable cauchemar. Il se souvenait exactement de l'image de Belle avec chaque objet, elle les soulevait, les observait, les nettoyait toujours avec son sourire et ses yeux bleus pétillants de bonheur. Rumple se mit alors à détruire tous les objets. Il fallait qu'il fasse taire ces objets. Ils ne faisaient que le faire souffrir d'avantage en lui rappelant que son amour, la seule femme qui l'avait accepté tel qu'il était ne reviendrait plus… Il l'avait perdue encore une fois. Définitivement. Fallait-il vraiment qu'il perde tous les êtres qui lui étaient chers ? N'avait-il pas suffisamment payé pour s'être emparé des pouvoirs du Ténébreux ? Qui allait-on lui enlever la prochaine fois maintenant qu'il n'avait plus personne ?

Il se leva et changea de pièce, mais impossible de fuir le spectre de la présence de Belle. Elle était partout, dans toutes les pièces, sur tous les meubles, tous les objets. Les voix se turent finalement. Essoufflé, Rumple regarda les dégâts qu'il avait causés. Tout ce qui constituait la maison était maintenant en miettes. Ne faisant pas attention à sa jambe, il se laissa glisser le long d'un mur et s'assied à même le sol. Il ferma les yeux un instant, essayant de récupérer à la fois son souffle et des idées claires.

Une fois sa respiration et les battements de son cœur revenus à la normale, Rumplestiltskin remarqua alors qu'une partie de la tristesse et de son désespoir s'était envolée. Il se sentait curieusement plus léger d'avoir détruit tout ce qui lui restait de cette vie dans cette maison. C'est alors qu'il comprit. Il devait lui aussi oublier Belle, rompre tous les liens qu'il avait avec elle, se libérer de son fantôme. Ne jamais revenir. D'ailleurs pourquoi revenir ? Il n'y avait désormais plus rien qui l'attendait ici. Le mage noir prit sa décision : il allait quitter définitivement Storybrooke. Il retrouvera son fils et commencera une nouvelle vie à ses côtés comme Bae l'avait souhaité, dans un monde sans magie. L'argent des loyers et de ses ventes à la boutique, accumulé pendant vingt-huit longues années, lui permettait de changer radicalement de vie. Rumple se sentait désormais prêt à abandonner définitivement ses pouvoirs si cela pouvait lui permettre de renouer les liens avec son fils. Sa décision était désormais prise. Mais il lui restait encore une dernière chose à faire.

Il usa de la magie pour se transporter directement dans sa boutique. Il balaya son modeste commerce du regard. Les voix recommencèrent à entrer dans sa tête, encore plus présentes que chez lui car Belle avait passé beaucoup de temps avec lui dans ici. Rumple concentra sa magie en se savourant que ce serait sûrement son dernier tour. Il frappa le sol de sa canne et une onde de choc se propagea dans tout le magasin, faisant tout exploser sur son passage sans exception. Ensuite, il sortit sans un regard en arrière.

Maintenant, il n'y avait plus rien qui le retenait.

* * *

**La suite viendra en temps et en heure. Je vous promets que vous n'aurez pas longtemps à attendre et si cela devait arriver, je m'arrangerai pour mettre un chapitre de temps en temps.**

**Au plaisir de bientôt vous revoir !**

**Kisara Hamagasaki**


	2. New York - Chapitre I

**Hello dearies,**

**Il y a bien longtemps que je vous avais promis un chapitre sur cette fic et le voici. Ne vous attendez pas à un gros mastodonte de chapitre comme « The amnesic Beauty ». C'est une petite fics aux chapitres encore relativement courts avec un côté plus relaxe. Je vais pas vous balancer des intrigues et des fins à couper le souffle, alors soyez tranquille et profitez bien.**

**Merci à Yakibaru et laux pour vos reviews dans cette nouvelle fic.**

**Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !**

* * *

**New York – Chapitre I**

Tout en pestant contre M. Gold, Emma sélectionnait plusieurs vêtements qu'elle jetait pêle-mêle sur son lit. Le plus dur était de sélectionner ce sont elle aurait besoin ne sachant pas où et combien de temps durerait son voyage. L'antiquaire ne lui avait donné aucun détail et plus le temps passait, plus la jeune femme se demandait comment elle réussirait à retrouver une personne sur toute la surface de cette planète sans aucune piste de départ. Elle avait toujours eut un bon instinct et basé sur ses expériences personnelles de jeunesse, elle pouvait déterminer les cachettes de ses cibles et les débusquer seule ou grâce à un réseau de connaissance.

Alors que l'horloge sonnait les dix heures, Emma fini enfin sa valise. Elle n'avait pas mis grand-chose dedans finalement. Si elle avait besoin d'affaires supplémentaires, elle s'en procurerait sur place… en espérant qu'il y aurait au moins des magasins où ils iront.

Refusant de s'imaginer au fin fond de la forêt amazonienne ou dans quelconque endroit désertique et totalement dépourvu de vie humaine – elle avait déjà assez donné lors de son séjour dans la forêt enchantée, Emma se rendit ensuite au Granny's déguster un dernier chocolat chaud à la cannelle avant son départ. Avec joie, elle retrouva Ruby qui était déjà derrière le comptoir à préparer des expressos et servir croissants et autres viennoiseries aux premiers clients de la journée. En la voyant entrer, la serveuse lui fit signe qu'elle connaissait déjà la commande et lui désigna une table de libre.

- Comment vas-tu Emma, demanda Ruby en prenant place en face d'elle après lui avoir apporté sa commande et un croissant. Tu as l'air épuisée.

- C'était une petite nuit, répondit Emma. Il y a eu pas mal de choses qui se sont passées en même temps.

- Je sais. J'ai appris pour Belle, dit Ruby tristement. C'est vraiment horrible. Elle commençait à peine à s'intégrer en ville et elle allait nous rouvrir la bibliothèque demain. Je n'ose même pas imaginer l'état dans lequel doit être M. Gold.

Le shérif, vit la jeune femme faire une petite moue à l'évocation de l'antiquaire. Depuis que la malédiction avait pris fin, tout le monde s'appelait par leurs noms, tantôt leur nom originel de la forêt enchantée, tantôt leur nom de vie maudite. Mais seul le véritable nom de Gold était un tabou. Personne n'osait le prononcer en public, Ruby y compris.

- C'est pas beau à voir, crois-moi, dit le shérif. Il est passé à la maison ce matin et c'est à ce sujet que je viens te parler. Je vais devoir quitter la ville pendant quelques temps et j'aimerai que tu gardes un œil sur Belle.

- Tu t'en vas ? Mais où et pendant combien de temps ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tout dépendra de Gold. Il veut quitter la ville pour partir à la recherche de son fils et je dois l'accompagner pour effacer ma dette envers lui. J'ignore ce qu'il prépare, mais il doit avoir un plan. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important : c'est le capitaine Crochet qui a agressé Belle et s'il a pu arriver jusqu'ici, Cora a pu le faire également. Avec Regina qui s'est volatilisée dans la nature, la ville n'est plus sûre. Alors pourrais-tu garder veiller sur Belle et aussi garder un œil sur Henry ? Je l'aurais bien pris avec moi mais Regina ne lui a jamais fait de passeport.

- Pas de problèmes. Tu peux compter sur moi. Et toi, fais bien attention avec M. Gold.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai eu plusieurs fois affaire à lui. Il n'a jamais réussi à m'intimider et ce n'est pas maintenant que cela va commencer.

- Mais tu ne connais pas "l'autre". Il est totalement maléfique, crois-moi. Ne lui fais jamais confiance.

Emma prit un instant pour réfléchir. C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup eu affaire à l'antiquaire depuis le levé de la malédiction. Elle ne l'avait pas trouvé plus différent que d'habitude. Le shérif prit néanmoins compte de l'avertissement de son amie. Après tout, tout le monde dans cette ville savait de quoi il était vraiment capable sauf elle.

Tandis que Ruby retournait servir les clients, Emma termina son chocolat et, sous les coups de onze heures, quitta le Granny's pour retourner chez elle. Dans une heure seulement, elle devrait retrouver Gold et partir pour une destination inconnue. Autant en profiter pour la passer tranquillement à la maison. Quand elle rentra, elle fut surprise de voir qu'Henry se trouvait à l'intérieur. Il l'attendait sur la place de travail de la cuisine où ils avaient pris leur petit déjeuner un peu plus tôt.

- Hé, fit-elle agacée. Je ne t'avais pas envoyé à l'école ce matin ? Ce n'est pas parce que Mary Margaret est ta grand-mère que tu peux sécher les cours à ta guise.

- Je sais. Je voulais seulement te dire au revoir avant que tu ne partes. Je retournerai à l'école cet après-midi, je te le promets.

Oh non ! Comment être en colère contre lui quand il vous dit des choses comme ça ? La réponse est tout simplement : impossible. Si elle l'autorisait, à coups sûrs qu'il allait recommencer. Emma devait apprendre à être ferme avec lui. Elle était sa mère, elle devait lui montrer le bon exemple à suivre.

- Je te ramène tout de suite à l'école, dit-elle. Mais on ira à pied comme ça on pourra parler encore un peu. Ça te va comme ça ?

Le chemin de l'école dura un bon quart d'heure. Durant ce laps de temps, Emma dut lui promettre de l'appeler dès qu'elle arrivera sur place pour lui dire où elle se trouvait et de lui donner des nouvelles régulièrement.

- Tu sais Henry, dit Emma. Je me disais que lorsque toute cette histoire de malédiction et de limite de la ville sera derrière nous, on pourrait partir en voyage tous ensemble avec David et Mary Margaret. Je connais plein d'endroit. On pourrait aller dans le sud vers la Floride. Qu'en penses-tu ? C'est pas une bonne idée ?

- Ce serait génial !

- Maintenant, tu sais ce que tu dois faire ?

- Je dois aller à l'école, bien étudier et surtout ne pas faire de la peine à Mary Margaret en faisant l'école buissonnière.

- C'est bien. Maintenant file !

Le shérif regarda son fils traverser la cour de récréation. Elle attendit encore deux ou trois minutes pour s'assurer qu'il était bien rentré avant de rentrer chercher sa valise. Il ne lui restait désormais plus beaucoup de temps. Elle dit rapidement au revoir à David qui venait de rentrer de patrouille et elle fut surprise une deuxième fois en voyant Mary Margaret rentrer à son tour. N'avait-elle pas des cours à donner ? Maintenant, elle savait d'où venait la mauvaise habitude d'Henry de s'enfuir de l'école.

- Désolée, dit la jeune reine en enlevant son écharpe et son manteau. Je voulais aussi avoir l'occasion de te dire au revoir et surtout bonne chance.

- Merci. Je vais en avoir besoin. Mais dit moi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait de tes élèves et d'Henry ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout est sous contrôle. Ils sont en train de faire leur cours de gym sous la surveillance du prince Frédéric.

- Le prof de sport est un prince lui aussi ? Il y en a combien en ville ?

- On ne sait pas, dit David. Mais Frédéric est le véritable fiancé de d'Abigail… euh je veux dire de Kathryn.

Emma ne voulut pas approfondir le sujet maintenant. À travers la fenêtre, Emma pouvait voir l'horloge de la bibliothèque indiquer midi moins dix. C'était l'heure de partir et les deux autres pensèrent la même chose. C'est sans conviction qu'Emma mit sa veste et noua son écharpe en prenant le plus de temps possible. Maintenant qu'elle avait trouvé ses racines, la jeune femme n'avait pas envie de s'en aller. Elle prit sa valise et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

- Bon, je crois que c'est l'heure, dit-elle ne sachant pas comment on disait au revoir à de vrais parents et qui plus est qui ont le même âge qu'elle.

- Dépêche-toi, fit Mary Margaret en embrassant sa fille sur la joue. Rumplestiltskin est toujours à l'heure et il a une saine horreur des retards.

- Compris, fit Emma. Je vous appellerai dès que j'aurais un moment… ou quand je saurai où on va.

Elle serra rapidement David dans ses bras et lui confia son insigne de shérif. Elle n'en aurait pas besoin là où elle allait. Elle lui promit d'être prudente et en retour lui fit promettre de bien s'occuper de la ville en son absence.

Au moment où le carillon de midi commença, trois coups furent frappés contre la porte. Emma alla ouvrir, sachant par avance qui se trouvait sur le palier.

- Vous êtes prête à partir Mlle Swan, demanda l'antiquaire sur son ton habituel comme s'il avait oublié qu'il les avait menacé de mort pas plus tard que le matin même.

Emma hocha la tête et le suivit hors de l'immeuble. Elle jeta un dernier regard au bâtiment où se trouvaient ses parents avant de suivre l'antiquaire dans la rue. Il la conduisit à travers les rues jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Un instant, la jeune femme pensa qu'ils allaient utiliser un moyen magique connaissant Gold, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à voir la sublime Cadillac noire garée dans la rue.

- C'est une blague, demanda-t-elle à moitié émerveillée.

- Pas du tout, dit-il. On aime les belles voitures, Mlle Swan ?

- Et pas qu'un peu, répondit-elle en passant la main sur le capot luisant.

Durant son enfance, Emma avait été un vrai garçon manqué. Elle avait toujours eu une passion pour les voitures qui avaient du caractère. Même sa petite voiture jaune en avait du caractère. Elle s'en était aperçue avant même qu'elle la vole et elle avait eu raison. Même douze ans après, elle roulait toujours parfaitement.

La jeune femme mit sa valise sur le siège arrière, à côté d'un sac de voyage qui devait être à Gold. Elle se rassura en voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'air bien épais, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils n'iraient pas très loin à moins qu'il ait eu la même idée qu'elle de compléter son paquetage une fois arrivé. Emma prit ensuite place sur le siège passager et savoura le moelleux du siège dans son dos. Combien de fois n'avait-elle pas rêvé de faire un PV à Gold dans l'espoir de lui confisquer sa voiture et de la mener elle-même à la fourrière. Elle avait tout vérifié discrètement à chaque fois qu'elle en avait eu l'occasion : stationnement interdit, bon fonctionnement des phares et des feux de directions, changement des pneus en hiver et en été, mais il passait toujours entre les gouttes, ne commettait pas d'infractions au code de la route et sa voiture n'avait même pas une égratignure.

- Bon, dit Emma une fois que l'antiquaire fut installé à ses côté. Où allons-nous ?

Il ne répondit pas, son attention était attirée par quelque chose devant lui. Emma suivi son regard et comprit immédiatement. Ruby et Belle venaient de traverser la route devant eux. La jeune femme désormais amnésique s'était arrêtée en face de la voiture pour le regarder elle aussi. Emma remarqua les mains de Gold se crisper sur le volant et sa mâchoire se serrer de manière infime. La jeune amnésique le regardait quant à elle comme un animal au milieu d'une route et trop tétanisé par la peur pour s'enfuir. Puis, appelée par Ruby, Belle ou plutôt Evana French réagit et rejoignit la serveuse. C'est à cet instant que Gold décida de mettre le contact et de prendre la direction de la sortie de la ville. Il ne desserra pas les dents une seule fois avant d'avoir atteint la ligne rouge peinte à la bombe qui traversait la route de part en part, juste à la hauteur du panneau « living Storybrooke ».

- Et maintenant, demanda Emma légèrement agacée de la conversation à sens unique.

Elle espérait que Gold se montrerait plus bavard et sociable par la suite. Sinon, ses nefs ne tiendraient pas longtemps. Le shérif observa l'antiquaire tirer un vieux bout de tissu brun et le passer autour de son cou.

- Maintenant, répondit-il d'une voix posée qui dissimulait en partie son inquiétude. On va traverser. Ce châle devrait me protéger tant que je le porte.

Il appuya doucement sur l'accélérateur et Emma se surprit même à être tendue elle aussi. La ligne rouge disparut sous le capot de la voiture et un instant plus tard, un éclat bleuté traversa l'antiquaire. Emma observait Gold avec attention en cherchant le moindre détail qui pourrait dire que Gold était toujours bien "lui". Apparemment rien n'avait changé si ce n'est que la voiture avait maintenant reprit une voiture de croisière.

- Vous êtes toujours là, demanda-t-elle.

- Oui. Je m'appelle Rumplestiltskin et nous partons à la recherche de mon fils.

- Alors dans ce cas auriez-vous l'amabilité de me dire où nous nous rendons ?

- À New York _dearie_.

- Et on va faire tout le trajet en voiture ? Vous savez que cela nous prendra des heures ?

- Je le sais parfaitement, répondit-il irrité. C'est pour ça que nous nous rendons à l'aéroport

- Parfait, fit Emma en allongeant le siège vers l'arrière. Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et vous m'avez volé ma matinée. Laissez-moi dormir et ne me réveillez pas avant que nous soyons arrivés.

Un sourire se glissa sur les lèvres d'Emma. Son expression à moitié surprise et indignée était rarissime et la jeune s'en délecta. Avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée, elle se dit que finalement, le voyage ne serait pas aussi déplaisant qu'elle l'avait imaginé.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez bien aimé ce début.**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, nous arriverons à Boston et Rumple découvrira les joies du trafic routier dans une grande ville.**

**Il n'y a pas de date pour la suite, mais je vous promets que je reviendrai très vite avec un nouveau chapitre.**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse, je vais aller manger et regarder « The full monty ».**

**Bonne soirée !**

**Kisara Hamagasaki**


End file.
